english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Aquarion Logos (2016)
Aquarion Logos (アクエリオンロゴス) is an anime series produced by Satelight and the third in the Aquarion franchise, celebrating its 10th anniversary. The series is directed by Eiichi Sato, with character designs by Takeshi Mamezuka. The series originally aired between July 2, 2015 and December 24, 2015 in Japan, consisting of 26 episodes. The series will be released in North America on Blu-Ray and DVD by FUNimation Entertainment between November 22, 2016 and January 10, 2017. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Luci Christian - Maia Tsukigane *Todd Haberkorn - Akira Kaibuki 'Secondary Cast' *Alexis Tipton - Kokone Kikogami *Caitlin Glass - Sakurako Soda *Carrie Savage - Karan Uminagi *Eric Vale - Hayato Kujo *Jason Liebrecht - Subete Kanzaki *Jeremy Inman - Kento Yoshida *Josh Grelle - Tsutomu Domon *R Bruce Elliott - Sougon Kenzaki *Tia Ballard - Shoko Iwagami 'Minor Cast' *Alison Viktorin - Tinoa (ep19) *Anastasia Muñoz - Yoko (ep15) *Anthony Bowling - Seiji Ohtsuka (ep14) *Apphia Yu - Child Akira (ep23) *Barry Yandell - Ito *Brad Venable - Iida *Brandon Potter - Shinji Hatano *Charlie Campbell - Mr. Kihachi (ep15) *Christopher Bevins - Chinosuke Domon (ep8), M.J.B.K. (ep17) *Cole Brown - Kounosuke Kaibuki *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Nesta *David Wald - Kiryu *Ian Sinclair - Tanaka *J. Michael Tatum - Kobayakawa *Jamie Marchi - Ranko Umanagi *Jeannie Tirado - Announcer (ep5) *Jessica Cavanagh - Miho (ep15) *John Swasey - Iwagami *Justin Cook - Suzuki *Kara Edwards - Okazaki *Kent Williams - Yuji (ep15) *Lara Woodhull - Hito (ep14) *Mike McFarland - Shintaro Hayashi *Phil Parsons - Akasaka (ep7) *Rachel Robinson - Imaginary Haruka (ep8), Old Lady Haruka (ep8) *Ryan Reynolds - Young Subete *Sarah Wiedenheft - Oura *Scott Frerichs - Facilitator (ep19) *Stephanie Young - Mao Hayashi *Tyson Rinehart - Horishima (ep19), Takashi (ep15) *Wendy Powell - Shizuka Kaibuki *Z. Charles Bolton - Kuwashima (ep23) 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Dismuke *Aaron Roberts *Alejandro Saab *Alex Moore *Alex Organ *Alexis Tipton *Alison Viktorin *Amber Lee Connors *Anastasia Muñoz *Angela Chase *Austin Tindle *Barry Yandell *Ben Bryant *Ben Phillips *Bill Jenkins *Brad Venable *Brandon Potter *Brina Palencia *Bryn Apprill *Carrie Savage *Chad Cline *Charlie Campbell *Chris Rager *Christopher Bevins *Christopher Dontrell Piper *Christopher Wehkamp *Chuck Huber *Clifford Chapin *Cole Brown *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Courtney Stringer *Cris George *Cynthia Cranz *Dallas Reid *Darryl Roberds *David Brehm *David Trosko *Dawn M. Bennett *Elizabeth Evans *Eric Cherry *Eric Vale *Felecia Angelle *Garret Storms *Greg Dulcie *Greg Silva *Gwendolyn Lau *Haley Esposito *Heather Walker *Ian Sinclair *J. Michael Tatum *Jamie Marchi *Jean-Luc Hester *Jeannie Tirado *Jeff Johnson *Jeremy Inman *Jessica Cavanagh *Josh Grelle *Joshua Hahlen *Joshua Sherman *Justin Briner *Justin Cook *Justin Duncan *Justin Pate *Kara Edwards *Katherine Salavarria *Katie Caruso *Kristen McGuire *Kyle Phillips *Lara Woodhull *Laura Wetsel *Lauren Allison *Luci Christian *Mallorie Rodak *Marcus D. Stimac *Mariela Ortiz *Megan Shipman *Micah Solusod *Michelle Lee *Michelle Rojas *Mikaela Krantz *Mike McFarland *Morgan Berry *Morgan Garrett *Natalie Hoover *Nick Landis *Phil Parsons *R Bruce Elliott *Rachel Robinson *Randy Pearlman *Ryan Ingrim *Ryan Reynolds *Sara Ragsdale *Sarah Wiedenheft *Scott Frerichs *Scott Hinze *Seth Magill *Skyler Davenport *Skyler McIntosh *Sonny Strait *Stephanie Young *T. Axelrod *Tabitha Ray *Terri Doty *Tia Ballard *Wendy Powell *Will Short Category:Anime Category:2016 Anime